U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,833 generally discloses an audio system and method. A system may include, for example, an electronic device having a display, a memory, an audio file player, and a housing component at least partially defining a cavity in which the memory and the audio file player are secured. In one embodiment, the electronic device may be a portable MP3 player. The system may also include a processor or playlist engine that can maintain a first playlist and a second playlist. In practice, the first playlist may include a selection of audio content having a corresponding audio file saved in the memory of the electronic device. In one embodiment, the system may also include an automobile having an automobile sound system that has a speaker and an in dash sound system component, which may be removably coupled to the electronic device via a cable. The in dash sound system component may have a selector, which may be, for example, a button, that allows a user to select the first playlist for outputting via the speaker. The cable interconnecting the electronic device and the in dash sound system component may be capable of providing power to the electronic device in addition to communicatively coupling the electronic device to the automobile sound system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,634,228 generally discloses a media managing method. A method links a graphical interface soft button with a media file saved in a memory system of a portable electronic device, maintains a collection of information that represents the graphical interface soft button in the memory system, and communicates at least some of the collection to a different electronic device in order to allow a user to view a representation of the graphical interface soft button on an associated display of the different electronic device. The method further receives a signal to begin playing the media file in response to a selection of the representation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,346,312 generally discloses a vehicle-based computing apparatus including a computer processor in communication with persistent and non-persistent memory. The apparatus also includes a local wireless transceiver in communication with the computer processor and configured to communicate wirelessly with a wireless device located at the vehicle. The processor is operable to receive, through the wireless transceiver, a connection request sent from a nomadic wireless device, the connection request including at least a name of an application seeking to communicate with the processor. The processor is further operable to receive at least one secondary communication from the nomadic device, once the connection request has been processed. The secondary communication is at least one of a speak alert command, a display text command, a create phrase command, and a prompt and listen command.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,142 generally discloses an electronic system that includes a plurality of electronic components and a central control unit. The electronic components and the central control unit are connected to each other by a bus structure. The central control unit includes a memory. The electric and functional parameters of each electronic component are stored in the memory. Functions may be selected by the central control unit and according to the electric and functional parameters of all of the electronic components. The selection may be displayed for the user by a central graphic interface. The electronic components may be exclusively controlled by the central control unit.